Sweet Little Things
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Ia tak seperhatian Naruto. Ia tak seromantis Sai. Namun ia berbeda./One shot/
**Sweet Little Things**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengharap keuntungan apapun.

Warning : AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), etc...

 **.**

 **.**

"Hina- _chan_ , ini untukmu."

Sakura menyipitkan mata saat suara khas nan ceria itu lamat-lamat mengalun ke indera pendengarnya. Diamatinya Naruto yang sedang menyelipkan sekuntum kembang berwarna ungu ke telinga Hinata di kejauhan sana. Gadis beriris violet itu tampak merona malu, mengecup pipi pemuda pirang di depannya, kemudian saling bergandengan tangan menuju pinggir pantai. Bibir tipis Sakura melengkung manis melihat tingkah mereka. Betapa hebatnya cinta yang sanggup melembutkan hati seseorang. Contohnya saja Naruto. Sakura selalu menganggap pemuda itu sangat bebal dan tak peduli pada urusan asmara. Namun lihat sikapnya sekarang. Ia ternyata bisa menjadi sosok kekasih romantis saat bersama Hinata.

Emeraldnya kemudian bergerak, beralih pada Ino dan Sai. Mereka berdua tengah asyik bermain ombak dan berpelukan sembari tertawa bahagia. Ia tersenyum. Meski kerap dijuluki pasangan paling mesum di kampus, Sakura sama sekali tak pernah melihat sisi negatif itu dari mereka. Ia akui, terkadang Ino dan Sai mungkit sedikit berlebihan mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka di hadapan khalayak umum. Tapi ia percaya, Sai tak akan segegabah itu dalam menjalani hubungannya dengan Ino. Sai menyayangi gadis ceriwis itu dan tak akan mungkin melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Lihat saja cara mereka berinteraksi. Sentuhan lembut mereka. Cara mereka bertatapan. Siapapun pasti mampu merasakan cinta yang terpancar kuat dari setiap gerak gerik mereka.

Ino dan Sai serta Hinata bersama Naruto adalah pasangan sempurna.

Dan ia iri.

Diam-diam Sakura melirik pemuda berambut gelap di sebelahnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sang kekasih yang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan novel sejarah yang sejak pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, lebih ia perhatikan ketimbang menikmati liburan mereka di pantai. Sedikitpun ia tak terlihat berniat mengangkat wajahnya dari buku berhalaman super tebal tersebut. Bagus sekali. Tampaknya Sakura harus puas menjalani senja yang indah dengan berdiri memandangi laut dari rumah peristirahatan ini, menemani si Tuan kutu buku menghabiskan bacaannya hingga puas. Kemudian pulang begitu saja dengan tak membawa kenangan apa-apa. Liburan yang menyenangkan.

Napas gadis _pink_ itu terhela berat, lantas memalingkan arah pandangnya ke depan. Kembali memperhatikan para sahabatnya bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya. Merasa diamati sejak tadi, membuat ia menunda aktifitas bacanya.

Sakura menggeleng, memperbaiki letak topi putihnya yang terembus angin. "Tak ada apa-apa."

Alis Sasuke terangkat, menciptakan seruas garis tipis di area keningnya. "Kalau mau turun ke sana, silakan. Aku tak apa ditinggal sendirian."

Sakura membisu sejenak, bergerak tak nyaman di tempatnya. "Kau tak mau bergabung bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya?" Ia menggigit bibir. "Pasti menyenangkan. Kau bisa melanjutkannya setelah kita pulang nanti." Diliriknya novel bersampul merah yang berada erat dalam genggaman kekasihnya. Agak kesal. Ia tak tahu lagi siapa sebenarnya yang dipacari Sasuke. Dirinya atau buku menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak terlalu suka tempat ramai, Sakura. Kau tahu itu." Ia pun menudukkan kepala, kembali membaca dengan tenang. Tak menyadari bahwa gadis itu tetap bergeming di posisinya dengan wajah tertekuk sedih.

"Ya, aku tahu. Maaf." Sakura menukas lemah, mendaratkan sikunya ke pembatas balkon, menelan ludah, berusaha meredam gejolak emosi yang mulai merangkak naik ke permukaan hingga menimbulkan gusar tak terkira dalam batinnya.

Seharusnya ia tak mengajak Sasuke. Konyol sekali jika ia menganggap pemuda itu rela menyingkirkan kemalasannya untuk pergi berlibur ke tempat umum, menghabiskan waktu berdua sambil bersenang-senang. Tolonglah _…._ Sebentar lagi mereka akan wisuda. Belum tentu mereka semua memiliki waktu untuk berkumpul kembali. Beberapa dari mereka akan ke luar kota dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Apalagi Sasuke. Ia bahkan lebih parah karena setelah mengikuti acara graduasi, ia harus berangkat ke luar negeri untuk mengurusi dan mengambil alih beberapa pekerjaan ayahnya. Tidakkah ia memahami pentingnya momen ini bagi Sakura?

Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut netranya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia sangat mengerti mengenai perangai Sasuke. Ia adalah tipe laki-laki dingin yang susah diajak bicara. Sikapnya selalu datar dan kaku. Tapi apakah salah jika ia mengharap sesuatu yang lebih? Sesuatu yang mampu membuat mereka tampak seperti pasangan yang saling mencintai.

Ah, ia baru ingat sekarang.

Sasuke belum pernah secara terang-terangan mengatakan cinta pada Sakura. Dirinyalah yang telah menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke. Setahun yang lalu, di sebuah pagelaran festival yang melibatkan keduanya dalam satu susunan kepanitiaan yang sama. Waktu itu, Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat dan segalanya berjalan begitu saja. Terkadang mereka berkencan di restoran. Namun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar bersama. Mereka tak pernah bersentuhan fisik secara berlebihan. Terhitung jarang malah. Sasuke menciumnya di dahi saat ia sakit tipes. Sebatas itu saja. Tak lebih.

Ia menyeka pelupuknya yang basah dan rupanya itu tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Sakura buru-buru memaksakan senyuman. "Kelilipan," kilahnya cepat. Ia menoleh ke depan lagi, menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke yang tajam.

"Kelilipan?" Nada tak percaya terdengar jelas dari ucapan pemuda itu. Ia meletakkan buku yang ia pegang ke atas meja bulat besi di samping kursinya. "Kau tak bisa bohong padaku."

Sakura mendesah, menyelipkan helaian surainya ke belakang telinga, terdiam sembari menanti selama beberapa detik agar mulutnya siap berbicara. "Ketika kau pergi, apa kau akan segera melupakanku, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Alis Sasuke kian bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan ekspresi sendu, Sakura menyorot semburat keemasan yang terpantul di batas laut karena tertimpa cahaya matahari petang. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" ucapnya lirih, tak menoleh. "Apa kau menerimaku hanya karena desakan Naruto atau rasa kasihan?"

Sasuke tertegun, tak menduga jika pertanyaan semacam itu menadadak meluncur dari Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia berangsur melepaskan punggungnya dari sandaran kursi, menegakkan tubuh. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong di antara kita. Aku meragukan—" Ia meringis, tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas hubungan mereka sekarang. Ia tak ingin merusak suasana. "Maafkan aku. Lupakan saja. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Ia tertawa hambar, menyembunyikan irama kalimatnya yang tak terdengar meyakinkan. "Aku ke bawah, ya."

Ia berbalik, berniat beranjak pergi, namun Sasuke dengan lekas bangkit dan menahan lengannya.

"Jangan menghindar. Kita bicarakan ini dulu," ucap Sasuke serius, melayangkan pandangan tepat ke manik hijau Sakura.

Gadis itu tertunduk gelisah, meremas jemarinya sendiri. Ia bungkam dan tak ingin menjawab.

"Sakura, lihat aku." Sasuke berusaha melembutkan intonasi ucapannya. "Apa yang ingin kau diskusikan denganku?"

Sakura mengusap wajahnya, memberanikan diri menatap pemuda itu. "Apa kau tak merasa hubungan ini tak istimewa?" Ia tersenyum sendu. "Aku tak ingin menuntut apa-apa darimu. Tapi aku merasa kau tak menggangap aku berarti bagimu. Aku _…._ " Bibirnya bergetar. Lidahnya serasa kaku karena harus mencurahkan isi hati yang sejujurnya pada Sasuke. "Aku takut jika kita berpisah nanti, kau akan langsung melupakanku. Aku hanya ingin menikmati liburan terakhir kita seperti Ino atau Hinata." Ia membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering dengan saliva. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya sambil memandang ujung sendalnya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela udara panjang, menoleh jauh ke arah Sai yang sedang menggendong Ino. Berjarak sekitar beberapa meter dari pasangan itu, Naruto tampak merangkul Hinata. Mereka duduk di pasir seraya menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Kau pasti sudah paham aku seperti apa." Ia bertutur lugas, matanya masih mengarah pada kawan-kawannya. "Aku tidak perhatian seperti Naruto dan tidak romantis seperti Sai. Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang itu." Ia mengalihkan tatapannya, mengamati tingkah canggung Sakura. "Aku juga tak pernah berkata mesra padamu. Apa itu yang membuatmu ragu terhadapku?"

Gadis itu menelengkan kepala, seolah bimbang apakah hendak mengangguk ataukah harus menggeleng. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apakah bagimu perasaan seseorang hanya bisa terbukti melalui itu semua?" Sasuke mendesah. "Sakura _…._ Sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa menyamai Sai dan Naruto. Setiap karakter manusia berbeda. Begitu juga dengan cara kami menunjukkan dan memperlakukan kekasihnya. Aku tak mungkin sama seperti mereka." Ia mendaratkan tangannya ke pucuk kepala gadis itu. "Sepertinya aku tak bisa menunda-nundanya lagi. Kau selalu curiga padaku."

Sakura mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti atas pernyataan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu lalu merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan berbentuk kotak berukuran mungil. Diserahkannya benda tersebut kepada Sakura. "Maaf aku baru memberikan hadiah ulang tahunmu sekarang. Tapi sudah lama aku menyiapkan ini."

Diterimanya kado itu dengan kikuk. Perasaan bersalah seketika menyeruak di balik dadanya. Sungguh, Sakura sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hadiah. Walau hanya sebaris ucapan selamat yang ia dapat dari Sasuke, ia tak keberatan sedikitpun. "Aku tak meminta ini, Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan salah paham."

"Aku tahu. Bukalah."

Sakura melepaskan bungkusan bermotif bunga itu, kemudian terhenyak begitu melihat isinya. Sebuah kotak beledu merah. Ia menelan ludah, membuka penutupnya dan spontan tercengang saat sebuah cincin bermata berlian berkilau tepat di depan emeraldnya.

"Ini berlebihan, Sasuke- _kun._ Kenapa kau memberikan cincin?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar, meraih cincin dari genggaman Sakura, kemudian meraup jemari gadis itu dengan lembut. "Apa aku harus berlutut untuk memintamu menikah denganku?"

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Jangan bercanda. Kau ingin mengerjaiku sebelum kau pergi?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" Sasuke meletakkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke kening Sakura. "Kau tak pernah bertanya kenapa aku selalu menyentuh dahimu seperti ini." Sorot matanya perlahan melembut. "Dalam keluargaku, inilah ungkapan cinta paling tulus yang bisa kami tunjukkan. Kami tak pandai bicara." Ia berlutut dengan kaki kanan sembari terus memegang erat tangan gadis itu. "Kuharap aku tak terlihat memalukan. Itachi- _nii_ yang mengajarkan aku. Berbulan-bulan aku mempersiapkan ini, tapi selalu kutunda karena aku sangat gugup." Bulir keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Ia berdeham sekali sebelum membuka suara. "Nona Haruno Sakura _…._ " Ia menatap gadisnya sungguh-sungguh. "Apakah kau bersedia menjadikan aku suamimu?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ingin sekali ia tertawa menyaksikan Sasuke yang tampak salah tingkah dengan wajah datarnya yang sedikit cemas. Namun saat ia menatap sepasang obsidian Sasuke, tak terlihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu sedang bercanda. Ia bergeming takjub. Sangat terkejut. "Sasuke- _kun_ , bukankah kau akan segera pergi? Aku tak paham dengan jalan pikiranmu."

"Tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkanmu di sini." Sasuke berujar tegas. "Semoga kau tak keberatan jika harus terpisah dengan orang tuamu selama beberapa waktu. Tapi kita akan mengunjungi mereka secara rutin."

Bola mata Sakura mulai memanas, tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan langsung melamarnya di tempat ini. Benar-benar bodoh. Ia selalu membanding-bandingkan kekasihnya dengan orang lain tanpa menghiraukan segala perhatian kecil dari Sasuke yang tak pernah ia sadari baik-baik. Pemuda itu selalu rela menemaninya ke tempat umum meski ia tak suka berada dalam keramaian. Pemuda itu selalu setia melindunginya walau ia tak pernah berkata sayang. Pemuda itu selalu siap menjaganya meski ia jarang bersikap mesra. Sangat jelas, Sasuke sangat mencintainy _a..._

... dengan caranya sendiri

Sakura segera memeluk pemuda itu, menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan masa depannya seraya berbisik halus.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Fic buat ultahnya Sakura yang udah lewat. Gak berniat ngetik ini sih sebenarnya. Tapi karena cukup pendek dan one shot jadi yah hajar aja.

Terinspirasi dari hasil curhatan temen tadi. Memang hal semacam ini sudah jadi masalah klasik buat pasangan sih. Apalagi buat yang cuek *ngusap dagu. Dan dengan segenap kesotoyan dan kesesatan, saya ngasih nasehat sok bijak sama temen. Dia memang sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal mendengar kalimat mutiara gaje dari orang kayak saya *digampar bolak balik.

Akhir kata,

Thank you, Minna :)


End file.
